1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to housing structures for vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable housing for motorcycles or similarly-sized vehicles, which may be converted into a permanently-anchored structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Short- and long-term storage and protection from environmental and trespassory hazards is a common concern among owners of motorcycles. This is especially acute among owners of specialty or show motorcycles. Some specialty motorcycle owners may prefer stationary garage storage to shield the motorcycle from weather and trespassory hazards, such as vandalism. However, these owners may not always be able to attain proper protection for their motorcycles. These same owners also may need to transport their motorcycles and desire to do so with a device that protects the vehicle from travel grit, collisions or vandalism while traveling.
Clearly, a need exists for a device which provides physical protection yet is also portable. The device should also provide for quick and easy insertion into and removal therefrom of the vehicle.
Vehicle storage devices have been the subject of earlier patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,092, issued Jan. 21, 1975, to William L. Dale et al., describes a storage device including a hinged hood which pivots from the front of the base within a vertical rotational plane. The hood pivots up and out of the way to permit placing the vehicle on the base of the device. The hood may then be drawn over the top of the vehicle and locked down by means of a ring-and-hasp-type fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,528, issued Apr. 13, 1976, to Richard W. Hartger, describes a storage device, similar to Dale's invention, including a hinged hood which also pivots from the front within a vertical rotational plane. In Hartger's invention, however, the pivot point is located at the top of the device. Hartger's invention also includes telescoping struts which maintain the pivoted hood in the opened position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,425, issued Jul. 6, 1976, to Richard A. Wolverton et al., describes a storage device which has a trapezoidal shape in top plan view and has a pivoting closure. Wolverton's invention does not incorporate dual closures, nor does the closure disclosed pivot within a vertical plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,831, issued Nov. 2, 1982, to Laura A. Adams, describes a storage device including a pliable cover or bag which may be placed over a vehicle and tightened at the bottom with draw strings. Adams' invention is not a rigid structure, nor does it incorporate pivoting closures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,786, issued Mar. 26, 1985, to Alvin E. Buchanan et al., describes a storage device including a rigid, I-shaped structure into which a vehicle may be disposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,715, issued Feb. 12, 1991, to Robert F. Williams, describes a storage device including dual closures which pivot within a vertical rotational plane transverse to the length of the vehicle stored therein. Williams' invention also includes wheels at the base to facilitate mobility thereof. However, Williams' invention suffers several shortcomings: First, Williams' invention fails to accommodate fully assembled vehicles. Second, Williams' invention does not have a cover which loosely follows the contour of the vehicle stored therein. Third, Williams' invention is not transparent. Fourth, Williams' invention has no apertures in the base for receiving ground-borne anchors. Fifth, Williams' invention has no vent holes to permit exhausting volatile fumes incident to vehicles including combustion engines. Sixth, Williams' invention is specifically intentioned for storage of a bicycle during transportation thereof, not permanent storage. Seventh, Williams' invention includes supports to accommodate a disassembled bicycle.
None of the above references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed motor bike case.